Many firefighting tools are task specific and are not designed to meet the variety of needs firefighters may have inside a burning building or at the scene of an emergency. As a result, fire departments often select several firefighting tools and gather them into a multi-purpose tool set. Often, these sets are awkward to carry, heavy, and generally fall short of providing firefighters with the comprehensive equipment capabilities they need. Firefighters often realize they need a different tool or piece of equipment once already inside a burning building. Firefighting crews then have to either return to their fire engine for more equipment or have another team of firefighters bring in additional tools.
Currently, many fire departments are choosing to use a tool set called “the irons.” The set of irons includes an axe, a prying tool known as the Halligan bar, and a lock removal device called the K-Tool. These tools are typically made of steel, collectively weigh about 30 pounds, and are bound together using either a standard belt, Velcro strap, or band of rubber.
Although quite popular in the fire service, the irons have drawbacks. For example, separation of the tools is necessary prior to use. With gloved hands and smoke, firefighters often lack the necessary visibility or dexterity to quickly undo the binding strap. This can result in time delays and/or cause firefighters to temporarily remove a glove to undo the binding, thus, putting an exposed hand at risk for burns and/or other injuries. Moreover, once separated, individual tools in the set or the binding strap itself may be easily lost in the dark. In addition, before the set can be moved to another location, the tools need to be strapped back together again. Another drawback is that the set is heavy. The weight of the set may therefore strain firefighters already wearing a heavy suit and carrying an oxygen tank on their back. These problems, among others, may cause firefighters to lose valuable time at the scene of an emergency.